


This is how I show my love

by sweetlikesugar



Series: Pack Writing [8]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Car Sex, Crying, Friends With Benefits, Gentle Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, KIND OF I GUESS, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Piercings, Riding, brief prokopinsky, prokopenko is quite shitty if im being honest but that's how i like him, skov has a prince albert, skov is in love and k refuses to acknowledge that, skovinsky, swan is tired of no one emoting in a healthy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikesugar/pseuds/sweetlikesugar
Summary: Skov likes to act like K doesn’t know about his crush but K does know and it used to freak him out. He used to hate the adoration in Skov’s eyes and how softly he would touch him so he would dig his nails in Skov’s skin until he bled. Right now he is used to it, he lets Skov pretend he doesn’t hear the fond undertone in the flood of sweet nothings he murmurs when they fuck.





	This is how I show my love

**Author's Note:**

> back on my skovinsky bullshit, comments are food for the soul and come yell at me on tumblr @mindlesslittlefreak!

“You’re really fucking with his head, you know that?”.

 

K looks up from his phone unimpressed. “Whose head?”.

 

“Skov’s” Proko half smiles. 

 

“It’s just sex”.

 

“We both know it’s not” Proko throws a bag of peach hoops at K harder than necessary and he wheezes when they hit him. “This kid looks at you like you’re his moon and stars. It’s not just sex for him”.

 

K scoffs and rips the packet open. “He’s going to be fine. Whatever crush he has will pass like that” he snaps his fingers and grins.

 

It doesn’t pass.

  
  


Skov likes to act like K doesn’t know about his crush but K does know and it used to freak him out. He used to hate the adoration in Skov’s eyes and how softly he would touch him so he would dig his nails in Skov’s skin until he bled. Right now he is used to it, he lets Skov pretend he doesn’t hear the fond undertone in the flood of sweet nothings he murmurs when they fuck. It gives him a bit of an ego boost to know that what Skov wants isn’t purely physical.

  
  


K doesn’t like talking to Swan. Not about anything important. Swan is way too perceptive and well-meaning. K doesn’t need a parent.

 

So when he sits in the kitchen in the middle of the night fourth day in a row (a nightmare marathon. It happens) and Swan walks in his mood plummets down immediately. (Sometimes he wonders how much Swan sleeps, if ever, because he seems to be awake as often as K is).

 

“Long night?” Swan asks, wrinkling his nose at the disgusting herbal concoction in K’s mug.

 

K hugs the steaming mug closer to his chest protectively and takes a sip. “Long week more likely. I’m on a roll”.

 

Swan nods but doesn’t comment further. “About Skov-”.

 

K groans and drops his head on the table, letting it hit the flat surface with a painful thud. “Stop acting like he’s five. He knows what he’s doing and he knows how he feels about it. Jiang is already having a go at me because of that. Stop treating him like a kid”.

 

Swan looks at him unimpressed. “I didn’t want to talk about him. I wanted to talk about you. How do you feel about it?”.

 

K stares at him surprised. “About what?”.

 

“About that he’s in love with you”.

 

K freezes. If he didn’t see his chest moving Swan would be sure he wasn’t breathing.

 

“He’s not in love with me, what the fuck? It’s a crush, it’ll pass”. He laughs but there’s a hysterical quality to it.

 

“We both know it’s more than a crush. Stop lying to yourself K”.

 

“Okay, let’s say it’s more than a crush, which it isn’t but I’ll humour you. What exactly does it change, Swan? What is different? Nothing. Nothing is different”.

 

Swan waits out his outburst. When K’s done he looks at him long and hard and sighs. 

 

“Just don’t give him hope, okay? At least be that much decent”.

 

K snorts. “You really think I am still capable of being  decent?”.

  
  
  
  
  


The backseat of the car is cramped and hot and for the first time in his life K is grateful both him and Skov are relatively short. 

 

They’re both high and drunk and K tastes like dream cigarettes but Skov doesn’t seem to mind it when he’s licking into his mouth, tongues tangling. They’re too impatient to get fully naked and K rides Skov in the backseat with his pants low just enough. His thighs are burning but it’s worth it when Skov’s prince Albert presses inside him  _ just right _ and he knows he sounds like a cheap pornstar but it just feels  _ so good. _

 

They’re basking in the afterglow and sharing a spliff when Skov, high off his ass and barely coherent, presses a kiss to K’s shoulder and smiles at him all dopey and soft. K feels something similar to panic seize his throat and he shrugs violently, making Skov’s teeth clack together painfully.

  
  
  


K notices how Skov seems to hover around him more than around Proko, which is surprising. Most of the time it’s Proko who draws people in with his wit and cruel kind of charm. K is used to that. But Skov doesn’t seem to fall for Proko like most people do and instead trails behind K like a satellite. 

  
  


K doesn’t do dating. None of them do. But K also doesn’t do casual sex or casual hook ups like Skov or Proko. He was never really into all this “no strings attached” thing. He does it sometimes, but usually when he’s too high to focus on someone’s face. There’s something uncomfortable about fucking strangers while he’s fully aware of it. He doesn’t like to think about it for too long so he doesn’t think about it at all. 

 

So maybe that’s why this arrangement with Skov is just so convenient. Skov’s always there and he’s almost always horny. K can count the amount of times Skov told him “no” on one hand. It’s K who’s usually not in the mood. Skov is always there, he’s not a stranger and K has a hundred percent guarantee that Skov will be up for whatever K wants to do. It’s too good not to take advantage of it.

  
  


K’s aware that he’s a terrible person. He explicitly knows how horrible he is. He never cared. He never had anyone to lose because of it. Using Skov’s crush (yes it is a crush, fuck you very much) for personal gain wasn’t the worst thing he could do. For fuck’s sake, he stuffed Lynch junior in the trunk of his car. Not one of his proudest moments, but hey, shit happens. He has a vague understanding that what he’s doing is not the best thing but if Skov wanted to call this entire thing off, all he needed to do was just say so. 

  
  


“Skov isn’t going to call this fuckbuddy arrangment off” Proko sighed. They were sitting in the living room, while Netflix autoplayed another shitty action movie. They’ve been watching Sharknado so that Proko could appreciate its cinematographic value. He didn’t. 

 

“He’s going to keep exhausting himself until one day he loses it and either leaves us or, I don’t know, asks you to date him”. They both shuddered at the thought.

 

K swallowed the remains of his drink and set the glass on the table. “He’s going to hurt himself one day”. He stuffs his face with gummy worms and reaches for the laptop to scroll through the movie selection again.

 

Proko grins and kisses him, licking the sugary taste off his tongue and slides a hand up his shirt. “Let him do what he wants”. 

  
  
  
  
  


Next time they fuck it’s in Skov’s dorm room where walls are just thin enough for students next door to know what they’re doing. K still has one hickey left from when he and Proko made out instead of watching movies and it makes Skov jealous enough to be just a bit more rough than he usually is. K thinks it’s worth it. He grins when Skov slows down for a second to press a gentle kiss under his navel, just to moan when he moves even lower.

 

“Shit” he laughs, tangling his hand in Skov’s coarse baby blue hair. “I should make out with Proko more often if it makes you fuck me like you have something to prove”.

 

Skov stops and moves up so he can look K in the face. His mouth is set in a displeased line and his eyes are burning in a way K’s never seen before.

 

“Don’t do that” he says, and his voice is unsettlingly soft compared to his eyes. “It would break me”.

 

K opens his mouth to laugh but catches himself last minute. That didn’t sound like a joke. He stares at Skov with huge eyes and feels the discomfort claw at his throat.

 

Skov leans back down and presses the sweetest kiss to the corner of K’s lips and it makes his breath stutter. He lets Skov do whatever he wants and the other boy fucks him slowly and gently and it makes him gasp Skov’s name quietly over and over and his eyes burn. For the first time he doesn’t pretend he can’t hear delirious praises Skov mouths into his skin and Skov doesn’t pretend he never said anything.

 

K pretends he didn’t cry and Skov pretends he didn’t see it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
